Waking Up Ayame
by funkirican
Summary: What do you do when you wake up to find that you're a character from your favorite anime? Well, usually you would flip out at the opportunity and badassery of it! But, a side character? Yeah, I feel like life shitted on me, but I am determined to make the best of it. (Companion story to a group chat I am in. I suck at summaries.)


**Waking Up Ayame**

 **Chapter 1**

What do you do when you wake up and find that everything you thought was real was really just a lie? This morning when I woke up, I wasn't in my room. Well, maybe that's the real lie, maybe it really was my room. To be honest, I don't know any more. What I do know, is that I am apparently a boring side character from Naruto. Like, how does that make sense? How does something like that happen?

I fell asleep watching Naruto before bed, like always. Then this morning, BAM!

I woke up and looked in the mirror to see Ayame staring back at me. Talk about being startled, frightened even.

So like any other normal person I laid back down and tried to sleep so that I could wake back up and hopefully be in my normal body.

It didn't work. All it did was make me wake up late to the job I apparently had to do downstairs. I woke back up to Ayame's dad- _my dad-_ banging on the door to my room.

It was a rush to get dressed and downstairs in the time frame he gave me, customers were already in the shop and greeted me as if they knew me. For the most part I didn't know these people, however some did stick out.

Shisui, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha were sitting on the far side of our bar table. Now, I don't know if you know this, but like, in the show you see Itachi and Sasuke all the time and Shisui only like once a twice.

So let me just say, the boy doesn't get enough credit. He is cute. I didn't think he was when I saw the show, but like, me being here, actually face to face as I prepare to take their order...

I was so mistaken. He has the same black hair and eyes as his companions, but his hair is more wavy than straight like theirs. It suits him in my opinion.

"Uhh, Miss?"

Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no!. He caught me staring. I couldn't help it. I blush as I reply.

"Yes, do you need something?" I feigned nonchalance.

"Can I order another bowl?"

Sweet, perhaps he didn't see me eying him after all... "Sure, which kind?"

"Any will do." His friends looked at him strangely but I just smiled and nodded before walking to the soup pot. I added a few spices and herbs when no one was looking, turning the recipe into my very own concoction.

"Here you go, enjoy." I replied with what I thought was my best smile, then again, I'm not me right now so who knows.

"Thank you."

"Sure thing,"I gave a polite bow, wait, bow? Who bows these days? Crap, now he'll think I'm nuts. Way to go."Do you need anything else?"

Somehow in the midst of my being stupid, he had already finished his ramen and was just staring at me.

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Oh okay, may I ask how it was?"

He grinned at me and I felt my heart skip a beat. How was he even more handsome than before? How can a simple smile cause fluttering in my stomach?

"It was great, thanks for changing it up for me." I blushed as I realized what he meant but before I could protest he and his friends stood from their seats and he left money on the table before vanishing.

His friends didn't order anything.

I collected the money off the table and saw there was way too much, so I decided to set it aside for the next time he returns. Surely he'll miss it. The companions he left behind merely glanced my way, one of them smirking before the both of them walked out the door. I didn't get it, was it some kind of joke? Did I mess up somehow?

Ultimately I decided it was nothing and continued on with my day helping my _father_ run the ramen shop. I saw more characters travel through our doors that I recognized from my favorite show. Some would talk with me and some were quiet, it was surreal; Being able to converse with fiction. What universe is this? How does this happen?

The day went by without a hitch and before I knew it I was laying in my bed staring up at my fan, becoming drowsy as i watched it spin around and around.

I was fast asleep.

When I awoke the following morning I ran to the bathroom because I woke up in the same strange room that was mine yet not. The face that greeted me in the mirror yesterday was greeting me again today.

Why Ayame though? Of all the cool characters for me to wake up as, why did I have to be the side character that isn't even a side character. Why did I have to be a regular human here just like in my normal life?

This is going to change, it has to. If I can't wake up as a Temari or an Anko, and be badass while looking good doing it, then I guess I'll just have to put in the work to make Ayame just as badass. _Myself_ just as badass.

I dressed in a rush and ran downstairs to help Teuchi... _Dad...Dad..._ That's his name now. He already had the shop opened and a few customers were inside. But this was odd. If I'm in a Naruto world...Why am I looking at Fairy Tail characters? I felt myself become dizzy, one of the girls eating noticed.

"Ayame, are you alright?" The short blue haired girl with pigtails asked, concern lacing her voice. _Wendy? How does she know me?_ "Here, let me help you."

I watched as she walked around the counter and led me to a seat. Father looked at me with worry, "Will she be okay, Wendy?" _So they know each other too? How can this be?_

"I..I'm fine guys, just felt a little light headed is all. It's passed." I stood from the seat to prove my point. When they saw I was no longer swaying they decided I wasn't lying.

"Okay, Ayame. Glad you feel alright now. Perhaps it was a heat wave or something?"

Father continued looking at me, "Why don't you take the day off, go relax with your friends. I know you have been working hard lately, but don't worry, I can handle the shop."

Before I could respond Wendy pipped in, " Oh, we can go to the candy shop! We haven't been in so long!" At that moment I realized something; Wendy's usual companion, Carla was no where to be seen. And apparently Wendy and I were friends, close friends by the way she was acting and the way father and her seemed to know each other. If there was anybody that could help me figure out this situation, it would be her.

"Sure, that sounds great. Thanks dad!" I hugged him then took off my apron and bundled it into a ball before shoving it under the counter. "Let me just go upstairs and change real quick."

There was nothing cool to wear, I had to learn the hard way that all of Ayame's clothing choices were rather bland. Really I should have known though. I mean, what side character gets to look flashy?

I ran downstairs, taking them two by two before hopping down and skipping the last four. "Okay then, I'm all set to go!" Teuchi kissed me on my cheek and told us to have fun, shoving a little bit of money into my hands and winking.

Wendy and I ran out of the shop, she wore a giant smile on her face as she grabbed my hand and we swerved in between the civilians wondering around the busy streets. I felt happy, like I'd done this before even though I know I never have.

Wendy led us straight into a shop that I learned was apparently my favorite. One glance inside told me why, they had aisles upon aisles of shelves upon shelves of candy. I looked at the money my father handed me and prayed it would be enough for the things I knew I'd just have to buy.

It was the perfect amount.

Wendy and I decided to enjoy our plentiful candy bounty as the park, as we were headed there I was peering into the windows of the shops we were passing. Thats when I saw it.

It was in the front window of a magic shop, I must have stopped walking because next thing I know Wendy is inside the shop looking at me through the glass. She gestured for me to come inside so I did.

"Is this what caught you attention?" She asked curiously as I walked up to her. I simply nodded my head and she bent down to peer into the glass. "Yikes! That's a lot of Ryo!"

It was then that I saw the price tag, and _holy cow!_ was she right. It was 982,000 Ryo. Who has that kind of money?

"Ello Puppet!" I swirled around to see a tall scrawny man peering down at me from under his cap.

"Uh, hello."

"Find somefin pretty didja?" The man grinned down at me as I nodded in reply.

"Uh yes," I pointed at the necklace in the case.

"Oh yes! That is one of 'em Dragon Lacramas. An ice one ta be exact." Hmm... why does that sound familiar...

"I thought it was" came Wendy's quiet voice as she stared at it. "You know sir, its dangerous to sell this. If it gets in the wrong hands it can become a real issue."

The man bent down and got in her face, "Yah? Well who is you ta be tellin' me?" I watched as Wendy showed the man her guild mark.

"My name is Wendy of Fairy Tail, and I am a Sky Dragon slayer." She spoke with confidence, I was in awe of her for a moment.

The man huffed, "Yah wells you are no police."

Wendy was about to say something but I decided to cut in, "Is that the final price?"

He grinned and Wendy watched me, probably wondering why I was asking such a thing. I'm sure _her_ Ayame wouldn't be asking.

"All prices final, but I can hold it for yah and do payments. I like yah." I'm sorry, did he just wink at me? Ew.

I tried to smile back, "I would appreciate that...How long can you hold?" Wendy watched our exchange in disbelief, now I'm certain this is something _her_ Ayame would never inquire about.

"Tell yah what, I give yah 2 weeks." _Crap! That's it?_

"Okay, I'll be back then." I tried to sound confident that I really would be back by that time, but man that price tag.

The man nodded and took the necklace behind the counter. He grinned at me as Wendy and I left his shop. We walked a few more blocks and were met with the entry to the park. Wendy let us to a bench and opened our bag of candy, passing me my plum drops I love so much.

"I've never seen you buy these..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and you've never shown an interest in magic items either, so what's going on?"

I sighed, how do I tell this girl that I am not the friend she loves? _I don't. I can't._

"I just really felt like trying them, I heard they were good." I felt bad lying, but at the same time it just didn't feel like the moment to tell her.

" Okay then! Let me try one!" There was laughter in her voice as she popped one into her mouth before spitting it out immediately. _What a waste._ "Oh my God, those are horrible!"

I laughed at her sour expression as I popped one in my mouth, "Nope, it tastes exactly how it's supposed to." Thank goodness too. I need something to feel normal in this new life.

Her sour expression didn't change, "How can you stand those things?"

"Well, to be honest, I hated them at first too. But I didn't want to waste my money the first time I bought them, so I forced myself to eat the whole bag." I was laughing towards the end of my little story, the memory becoming fresh, "And well, now I'm pretty much addicted." I popped another one in my mouth and she laughed at me.

"Well you can keep them!"

After a while our giggles turned into silence as we enjoyed our treats.

"Is something the matter?"

I jumped at the sound of her voice in the comfortable silence, "Huh? Why would you think that?" I reached into my bag for another plum drop to find that I didn't have any, _darn._

"It's just, you seem to be thinking a lot today. Like, the shop for example, you still haven't told me what that was about."

Ah, so she didn't forget. "Well, I uh.." _What should I say?_ "I just thought it was pretty, I didn't realize what it was." _Yet another lie._

"Yeah, but after you found out, you told the shop owner you wanted it. How come?"

"I just, it caught my eye, that is all." Please let that be the end of it.

"Well, it is rather pretty..."

I grinned and bumped my elbow against her, "See, it caught your eye too."

Wendy grinned, "Maybe Shisui will buy it for you during one of his advances." She giggled behind her hand.

Wait, _what?_ "Uh..What advances?" Is that the extra money he left yesterday...

"Oh come on Ayame," her look coy, "He has been flirting with you in his own strange way for weeks now."

So then...the guy I find cute in this verse, thinks I'm cute too...

"See you're blushing! So you have noticed!"

My hands slap against my cheeks as I try to hide my face from her, "Am not!" But...How awesome would that be if it were true...

"I know you noticed, I don't see why you don't just call him. You told him you would." _Did that mean that the real Ayame had a thing for him too?_ "I know you didn't mean it when you told him though, you never find any guys interesting."

Okay, so they weren't a thing. But he wants to be a thing apparently. That's good to know, I can work with that.

"Well, things change...You know?"

She poked my blushing cheeks, "I knew you'd give in sooner or later! I have been absolutely dying for this very moment!"

"Dying for the moment I give in?"

"No! For the moment I get to tell you that 'I told you so!'." She said with a smirk.

"Okay, okay geeze!" I couldn't help but laugh, "I'll text him later or something."

"Promise me?"

"I promise." And i would. Apparently I had his number already, I just need to find out where I put it...

"Its in your desk drawer. I put it there after you threw it away."

"Haha! Thanks! I was just wondering where I stuck it." Well, that was convenient.

We settled back into our comfortable silence as the sun began to leave and the moon decided to grace us with its presence.

"We should head back, I have a job in the morning." She yawned as she stood from the park bench and stretched.

"Oh, okay." I couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Its a little job so don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow night." _Thank goodness._ "Besides, I'm sure Shisui will want to take you out tomorrow, that is, if you really do text him."

I could feel my blush spreading across my cheeks, "I will. As soon as I am home."

"Well then, lets go!"

When I was all ready for bed after towel drying my hair from my shower, I opened my desk drawer. Sure enough, there was a little piece of paper with a phone number. I snatched it out of the drawer and hopped onto my bed, propping myself against my pillow as I pulled out my phone and typed his number into the sending box.

But what to say? How long ago did he give me his number anyway? I tried to relax my nerves as I tapped the message box.

 _Hey, It's Ayame. Sorry for not texting sooner, forgot where I put your number..._

My finger hovered over the send button, and before I made up my mind I sneezed and my thumb hit the button. _Well, no going back now I guess..._

I waited. Rather impatiently I might add, for a whole 5 minutes. Do you know how torturous that is when your nerves are all jacked up?

I took a few deep breaths before opening the message...

 _Hey Ayame, sorry but my mission tomorrow is going to keep me an extra day. I just found out and wanted to let you know. -Wendy._

Really. Like, for real? I was so mad that I didn't even respond. _Why world? Why must you torture me so?_

Just then when I was about to go into self pity mode, my phone dinged again. Reluctantly I opened the message.

 _Hey, whats up?_

Whats up? That's it? I mean, I guess I deserve it after apparently never contacting him after God knows how long of being gifted with his number.

I turned around onto my stomach and propped my head up on my pillow with my arms under it, my phone sticking out the other side as I replied,

 _Nothing much, just thought I'd say hi...By the way, you wayyy over paid yesterday. I put your change aside. -Ayame_

This response was near immediate, a big difference from my 8 minute wait before,

 _Nah, dont worry about it. it wasn't a mistake. Anyway, are you working tomorrow? -Shisui_

Sweet, it seemed that Wendy was right. I really hoped she was. I smiled, imagining what a date with him could be like.

 _Nope, I'm completely free._ _-Ayame_

Okay so, that was most likely a lie. Hopefully dad will give me off again if I ask super nicely.

 _You're not going to hang out with Wendy? -Shisui_

Ah, so her and I were best friends just like I deducted earlier. Why else would he assume I'd be with her?

 _She has a mission, she wont be back until the following day. Why, whats up? -Ayame_

I bit my lower lip as I waited for a response, I really hoped he would take the bait..

 _Can I pick you up for a few hours? -Shisui_

I stuffed my face into my pillow as I shrilled in excitement. Could it really be this easy?

 _Absolutely. -Ayame_

 _Kay, see you then. -Shisui._

I read and reread our messages for like, the next ten minutes until sleep finally took me over.


End file.
